1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seal structure for the engine hood of a motor vehicle and, more particularly, to a seal structure for sealing the gap between the front edge of the engine hood of a slant-nose type motor vehicle and the upper edge of its head lamp.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to seal the gap between the front edge of an engine hood of a motor vehicle and the upper edge of its head lamp, as shown in FIG. 5, conventionally a seal member 4 has been attached to a lower surface of the engine hood 1 with a clip 6. When the engine hood 1 is closed, the seal member 4 comes into pressure contact with an upper surface of head lamp 2.
Recently, in order to reduce the air resistance generated around motor vehicles, the number of slant-nose type motor vehicles has increased. In the slant-nose type motor vehicle, as shown by the broken line in FIG. 5, the front surface of the head lamp 2 is rearwardly and upwardly inclined and continues to the upper surface of the engine hood 1 through a gap D. In the slant-nose type motor vehicle, the width D1 of the gap D between a front edge of the engine hood 1 and the upper edge of the head lamp 2 is greater than that of other types of motor vehicles.
The width D1 of the gap D can be sealed by elongating the seal member 4 forwardly from the front edge of the engine hood 1. With this seal structure, however, the configuration of the seal member 4 is unstable both when the engine hood 1 is closed and when it is open. Furthermore, the seal member 4 of a greater width is exposed, which undesirably exposes the seal structure.